


The Little Mermaid

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [11]
Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	The Little Mermaid

It was a week before your wedding, and you were just getting over being sick. Thor had been solo parenting for a few days, as you didn’t want to get Hope sick. A sick two and a half old didn’t sound fun, and if you could prevent her feeling like crap, you would. 

Wrapping a clean throw around yourself, you made your way to the couch in your room. You’d tossed the one you’d been using the last few days in the laundry. “JARVIS, can you have Thor bring Hope up here?” You asked, wanting some family time. 

After a moment, JARVIS spoke up. “They are on their way.” 

It didn’t take you long to hear Hope’s little feet running outside your door. You chuckled as you heard her wiggle the door handle. “There, now you may run to your mother.” Thor teased as he let Hope into the room. “How are you feeling, love?” He asked you. 

You pulled Hope up and wrapped her up in the blanket with you. “Much better.” You smiled. “I was hoping for a family movie? Maybe the Little Mermaid?” It was Hope’s current favorite, making her get excited. 

Thor laughed as he watched the toddler eagerly get down to get the remote. “Mama ‘ere.” She handed it to you, wanting her movie.

“Am I gonna get Hope and Daddy cuddles, too?” You asked her, taking the remote. 

“Yeah!” She smiled, letting you get her back onto the couch. While you set up the movie, Thor removed his shoes and joined the two of you. Hope happily sat between the two of you, kicking her feet as it started. 

You leaned closer to Thor, happy to be cuddling your little family. “Thor?” You said softly. 

He glanced at you. “Yes, love?” 

“I think I want that second baby now.” You smiled up at him, chuckling as his face lit up. “I take it you’re happy?” You teased. 

“Overjoyed!” He declared, causing Hope to ‘shush’ him, her tiny finger on her lips. “Sorry, princess.” He chuckled. His eyes went back to you, falling more and more in love with you.


End file.
